


affections touching across time

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Different Worlds, Light Angst, M/M, Time Loop, War general Baekhyun, Wizard Jongdae, alternative time, take me to the lakes where all the poets went to die :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: “What got you lost in time, warrior?” He smiles softly, hands drawing back to hide behind his cloaked figure.“You.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	affections touching across time

Sunset is Baekhyun’s favourite time of the day.

Slowing down his horse at the foot of the hill, he lifts his eyes to gaze at the sky. Almost time now.

He mounts off from his trusted companion, patting the horse several times at its neck before starting his walk up the hill with a hand holding onto the sword’s scabbard hanging from his armored belted waist. Just as he reaches the top of the hill, the view of the familiar sunflowers field welcomes him back; their petals shining in golden yellowish vibrant colour, absorbing today’s last rays of light.

Catching the rustling that’s coming from the start of the sunflowers field; Baekhyun smiles.

Greeting him is the man with the blonde fringes, the colour blending well with the golden hour. He still wears the same white wizard cloak, covering his already small body so much that only his fingertips are seen. And in one of his hands holds a flower crown.

“Hi!” He smiled, eyes crinkling halfway closed and begins to walk up the hill to where Baekhyun stood. To where Baekhyun’s bloody wars and Jongdae’s field of sunflowers meet.

The hand holding onto his scabbard loosens, a smile that he forbids to feel while at wars found its way to his lips; only for Jongdae.

“Hey.” He smiles back, feeling the strains all over his body and the aching pain of past wounds patching themselves up upon finally seeing the wizard once more. The man who became the reason why Baekhyun fought hard to win the war. Because he, years after living for the sake of others, years of fighting starting from a military troop all the way up to becoming a general, years of no person he can call a friend to; finally had this person who he can be himself with.

He loves this person dearly, so much that when he realized their world differs; he is willing to fight against the world.

But Jongdae laughed at him, saying that there’s no way a person can fight the world, remarking a ‘you’re already worn off from just battling with your not-so-friendly country neighbourhood.’

But Baekhyun is willing, if it meant to be able to meet Jongdae at the top of this hill that connects their two different worlds without worrying about time running out.

“Are you even listening?” Jongdae waves his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face, “What got you lost in time, warrior?” He smiles softly, hands drawing back to hide behind his figure.

“You.”

The golden light of the sun bathes Jongdae into an ethereal form, and the blush that creeps up onto his high cheeks as he shyly chuckles triggers that emotion inside Baekhyun. The emotion that can only be brought to life when he’s with Jongdae. The feeling of wanting to build a home within the man’s heart.

Jongdae mutters an affectionate “cheesy” before making himself comfortable on the grassy ground.

Then Baekhyun sees it.

The cloak sleeves’ flutters up when a gentle breeze brushes by, revealing Jongdae’s hand that’s now more inked than the last time they saw each other. But the man covers it down with a dismissive smile, not saying anything but lifting his head towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun says nothing about it in return and sits down beside the wizard, crossing his legs together as he rests his sword beside his thigh.

“I made you a sunflower crown.” Chirped the wizard in white robes, the war general bows his head to him as the response.

Jongdae’s laugh is truly music in Baekhyun’s ears.

Once he feels the light weight settling on top of his head, Baekhyun looks up to see Jongdae wearing a delighted smile on his lips. The lips that he had kissed once before, and wants to kiss again.

“May I kiss you?” He asked, hopeful for the answer to be _yes, you may._

But he gets a facial expression from Jongdae that he never _ever_ wants to confront; the look of goodbye.

The wizard wordlessly reveals his covered arms, and as Baekhyun dreads; Jongdae’s arms are now covered in runes, the indecipherable inks marking their way up to his hands and soon to the tips of his fingers.

That is, if the war is not to stop.

“I will win this war, and you won’t be needing to hide anymore.” He promises, gently taking Jongdae’s hand into his.

“I am not hiding, I am just protecting the castle from outsiders.”

Ah yes, the castle. The reason why Baekhyun got to this place, and how that led to him meeting the wizard that protects the gateway into their alternative realm.

Baekhyun brushes the inked spells on Jongdae’s forearm with furrowed brows, “Does it hurt?” 

“No.”

“Then why are you trembling?”

With the weight of a whisper, he confesses, “Because my heart is in pain. Pained by the thought of not being able to protect this place in time. But what pains me more is realizing that I might not be able to see you again.”

The flower crown resting on top of his head shifts when he embraces Jongdae so tightly, afraid that the wizard will disappear into the air into a time where he does not exist.

“If-” Jongdae breaks free from the hug, a hand cupping Baekhyun’s jaw tenderly, “we are not to see each other after this, will you still come here?”

His eyes are the most vulnerable state Baekhyun has ever seen Jongdae being in, his pupil and iris reflecting the sun’s golden lights creating what Baekhyun wished to be the universe where they will exist together.

“Would I be a fool to hope that I’d still be able to see you after this?”

“I am here, even if our timelines disconnect.”

Baekhyun brushes a strand of the wizard’s blonde fringe away from his forehead, “Watch out for the winds, for they might be carrying the whispers of my heart to you.”

Jongdae scrunches his nose, “Cheesy.”

Déjà vu all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Deja vu all over again."
> 
> That hurts, bye.
> 
> If you want me to angst it up for you, just ask in the comment section and I shall give :)


End file.
